


[ART] 'First met'

by reafre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafre/pseuds/reafre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they lay eyes on each other...</p><p>‘First met’<br/>Inspired by Gravity vs Velocity : Prologue<br/>pencil on paper , coloring in photoshop<br/>drawing by reafre for Paperann</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] 'First met'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaperAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperAnn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gravity vs Velocity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336935) by [PaperAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperAnn/pseuds/PaperAnn). 



> This drawing was inspired by a Supernatural ABO verse fanfiction ‘Gravity vs Velocity’ by Paperann. I love this story very much I want to draw something from her story. So I ask the author for permission to draw. And she gave me a green light. 
> 
> It took me a while to finished coloring this drawing. I still want to draw more from her story.

**Author's Note:**

> WIP for this drawing [here](http://youfoundmykeys.tumblr.com/post/117705511503/paperannxo-youfoundmykeys-first-met)
> 
> My tumblr for my Supernatural fanart [youfoundmykeys](http://youfoundmykeys.tumblr.com/tagged/reafrewings)


End file.
